politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminus Est (1st)
Terminus Est, commonly known as TEst was a top tier, Paperless alliance. Residing on the Maroon Color. They had the highest known size requirements of any active alliance, requiring applicants to have 14 or more cities before membership was to be considered. Terminus Est was a War Host in service to Chaos Undivided. '''Their aim was to end the reign of The Emperor and eventually claim all of mankind for Chaos. There is no city, nor planet that shall hide you from the grips of Chaos. Terminus Est Litany They never understand us, not truly, and understand even less with each passing second. They doubt. They think we have lost our way. We see it in their hearts - the pettiness, the pride, the seeds of ruin driving them on, feeding our tempest. With such creatures must we remake the future! A thousand battles. Ten thousand. Ten times ten times ten thousand, to bring about the new age. All of the certainties of the past torn down, all the beliefs that made them turned to ashes. War on every front, stretched across time until none can know when the final blow will come. There is no disaster, for all disasters serve us alone. The storm rises only so that the thunderbolt may fall. No others would have ever dared this. Perhaps this is why we are chosen. Perhaps that is the only moment of honesty. It does not matter how the galaxy burns, only that it does. Terminus Est - that is what it means, brothers. The strength to do what must be done. The Throne of Skulls. The Silken Cavalcade. The Cauldron of Despair. The Crystal Tower. By these things are we forged anew in the swells of the God-Sea. In fury, in excess, in morbidity, and in transformation: by these measures is our devotion to the Gods made manifest. As the Warp feeds us, so too is the Warp fed by us. As we are consumed, so too shall we consume: we are the apotheosis of the Chosen! Organization Having no Charter or any written rules, They operate instead with norms and rules by convention. Leadership structure '''Warmaster - Absolute dictator. Can, in theory, do what ever he or she wants. In practice the Warmaster runs the FA and decides on how to further the larger goals voted on by the membership. The Warmaster is also the one who initiates votes and discussions about future endeavors. Some have considered that the role of the Warmaster is more closely related to a Benevolent Dictatorship due to the amount of close attention Terminus Est Warmasters have within the ranks of the Horde. The association has been fruitful, forming bonds with one another among the Horde which is unseen and unparalleled in most Alliances of Orbis. Previous Warmasters have been Jodo, Phiney and ELPINCHAZO. Primarch - The Warmaster's 'Right Hand'. The Primarch is in charge if the Warmaster is unavailable. The Primarch position once held the same as the Warmaster, but only within certain realms invaded by Terminus Est. All Primarchs would report on their actions in the other realms to the Warmaster. However due to the amount of attention on Orbis, the Primarch position has become what we see here now, as a 'Right Hand' to the leadership of the Horde. 'Dark Apostles(Officers) -' The Dark Apostles, more commonly referred to as the Officers are in charge of much of the day to day management like running the bank, making target lists and making sure military standards are maintained. They also weigh in on most of the decisions before they are taken to the Membership. Each officer have his or her own squad which they are responsible for. '''Chaos Legionary(Membership) - '''The Chaos Legionaries more commonly known as the Horde have no direct responsibilities apart from maintaining certain military standards and not causing too much headache for the Leadership. They are however the ones who decide all the most important questions for TEst fate. Voting on war targets, allies and partaking in open discussions of how to run the alliance. Votes Even though TEst is in theory an absolute dictatorship, most of the decisions are taken by popular vote, generally the Warmaster will, after conferring with the Primarch and the Officers make a poll with the alternative choices and the membership will vote on what they want to do. Most commonly and know are their war votes, where the Membership is presented with the entire top 10 or top 20 alliances in the game - recently beaten foes or similar non-target options. Notable winners of these votes have been: *Alpha *Green Protection Agency *Pantheon *The Fighting Pacifists Category:Paperless Alliances Category:Disbanded Alliances